


Late night activity（PWP）

by wertherH



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	Late night activity（PWP）

 

＃T'Challa／Erik Killmonger（前後有差！）  
＃設定裡Erik爸爸活著，並且在Erik成年後帶他回瓦干達。

＃做作業快瘋，完全不知道自己在寫什麼。

  
＊＊＊

 

　　整個瓦干達都知道N'Jadaka有多討厭T'Challa。

 

　　那個男孩從美國回來後就沒給對方好臉色過。起初，T'Chaka還在三保證他們會處的很好，但事實證明了，他們就像是水與火，無法交融。那男孩一回來就在訓練時打傷了T'Challa，還想要一腳把對方踹到瀑布下去，多虧Zuri在旁一阻止，才沒讓下一屆國王死在了自己堂弟的手裡。

 

　　他們兩個年紀相差不少，Nakia也時常告訴他要有耐心，N'Jadaka只是正值於叛逆期，加上一直以來的美國文化與瓦干達所造成的衝擊，要他多體諒那個男孩，終有一日，對方會成為瓦干達最英勇的戰士，成為他的左右手，與他一起治理瓦干達的和平。

 

　　當時的T'Challa深信不疑，他相信那女孩說的每一句話，就像是他相信Nakia會一直留在他的身邊，不會離開。

 

　　他錯了。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　Nakia離開的第三年，也是N'Jadaka來到瓦干達的第十年，那個男孩變成了男人，只是對方的叛逆期似乎毫無結束的打算，將近三十歲的男人，依舊開口閉口就想把自己的堂哥懟死。他們會在訓練場把對方打得渾身是傷，在餐桌上唇槍舌戰，唯有夜晚時他才能獲得一點安寧。

 

　　「老哥。」Shuri的聲音從門外傳來，T'Challa深呼了口氣，放下手上的筆，「有事嗎？」他的聲音有點顫抖，但隔著一道牆還不至於讓他妹妹聽見他的不對勁，「你知道Erik在哪嗎？」那個討人厭的名字讓他皺了一下眉，T'Challa清了清喉嚨：「沒有。」

 

　　他不用想也能知道自家妹妹肯定是一臉懷疑，「我怎麼會知道他去哪？你不能去問N'Jobu叔叔嗎？」門板後傳來了Shuri的嘟噥聲，T'Challa緊握著手，沒等那女孩開口就接著說：「沒事了吧？沒事就離開，我還有事要忙。」他幾乎能聽見Shuri翻白眼的聲音，約過兩秒，外頭傳來鞋跟的咖咖聲，走離了他的房門。

 

　　T'Challa靠在椅背上，終於吐出了自己忍在喉頭的那一聲低吟，他低下頭，N'Jadaka跪在他的腿間，粉色的軟舌纏在他的龜頭上，一下一下的舔弄著，那人低笑，把前端含進了嘴裡，接著啵的一聲，把他的性器吐出，對方低頭，把粗大的陰莖吞入，頂到喉頭時，N'Jadaka發出了一聲低鳴，喉嚨拒絕外物入侵的咽喉反應讓那人一陣乾嘔，但T'Challa唯一能感覺到的就是對方喉嚨的收縮，流下的口水沾溼了他的睡袍。

 

　　N'Jadaka上下移動著頭部，吞吐口中的性器，像是在吃什麼美味的東西，T'Challa一隻手撫上他的後頸，先是溫和的按壓著對方的頭皮，接著猛的往下壓，把陰莖操進對方的嘴裡，直到N'Jadaka的鼻尖埋進了他的恥毛之中，那人乾嘔，握著T'Challa大腿的雙手在他的皮膚下留下了爪痕，往後扯，他的傢伙一口氣從N'Jadaka的嘴裡滑了出來。

 

　　口水沾滿了他的下巴，嘴角還牽著絲，那人的眼眶泛淚，嘴唇因為剛才的活動而腫脹發紅。但那抹自傲的壞笑沒有落下，眼底的調侃依舊如往，N'Jadaka雙手握住了T'Challa粗大的性器，緩緩地套弄了起來，雖跪著，卻絲毫沒有要讓自己占下風的打算。

 

　　「我不是就在這嗎？」那人低語，說話的熱氣就貼在他的陰莖上，手上的力道又大了些，指尖擠壓著敏感的龜頭，「瓦干達的王子也學會說謊了？」對方咬了咬下唇，漫著慾望的黑眼直盯著他看，T'Challa舔唇，笑了，「我有最好的老師。」他把對方從地上拉起，那人跨坐在他腿上，低頭就是一吻。

 

　　他們撕咬，牙齒全撞在了一塊，舌頭交纏，T'Challa往下，舔著對方沾著口水的下巴，那人的鬍子刺的他有點癢，他咬著對方的脖子，卻很小心的沒有留下痕跡，N'Jadaka不滿的嘟噥一聲，卻很快又笑了起來，「要是被Shuri撞見，她肯定要瘋了。」他喘著氣，任由他的堂哥把他的衣服扒去，T'Challa看起來倒不是很介意，專心地咬著他的乳頭。

 

　　他把那敏感的小點吸入嘴中，N'Jadaka低吼，咬著唇不讓自己發出那些羞人的呻吟，說來好笑，三年前Nakia離開後，N'Jadaka爬上了他的床，半威脅半利誘（大多數是色誘）的讓T'Challa上了他，除了一開始的背德感，T'Challa已漸漸失去了罪惡感，要是一早醒來沒有看見自己的堂弟握著他的老二，他還真有點不習慣。

 

　　而那個向他敞開雙腿的人，居然還會為了一兩聲呻吟而感到害羞，他的手握住了N'Jadaka的屁股，手掌揉捏著對方緊實的臀部，「Fuck。」他的堂弟咒罵，開始有節奏的扭動著腰部，好讓他們的性器能夠蹭在一塊，「Fuck，T'Challa。」那人仰頭，緊繃的曲線在他眼前嶄露無遺。

 

　　「不應該是反過來才對嗎？」他低語，一邊用牙尖咬著乳粒。那人咬著嘴忍住呻吟，瞪著他的眼是一陣陣逐漸失去理智的情慾。

 

　　耐心漸漸被磨光，T'Challa撐住N'Jadaka所有重量，把對方抱到了桌上，文件散落一地，筆沿著桌子滾到了地上，而T'Challa唯一在意的就是躺在他眼前的這個人，N'Jadaka敞開雙腿，一腳踩在了他的肩上，另一腳則是尷尬的懸在空中，那人伸展一下，弓著身子，一隻手從自己的胸膛撫摸到下腹，早已勃起的性器頂在那，流出的前液在肚臍流了一個小漥。

 

　　對方被他蹂躪的乳頭還腫著，在深棕色的肌膚下透出一點血紅，N'Jadaka把兩根手指放進嘴裡吸吮、舔濕，在T'Challa的目光之下把那兩根手指插入了自己的肉穴之中，T'Challa毫無形象的低吼，兩隻手佔有似的握著他的腰。

 

　　硬挺的性器頂著N'Jadaka的腿，而他已經迫不及待的想要進入對方，沿著那人的手指，他把中指插了進去，濕軟的窄穴馬上接納了他，咬緊他的手指，N'Jadaka仰頭，喘著粗氣，很享受被這樣粗暴的對待，舔舔唇，他開口，幾乎是甜甜地說：「哥。」T'Challa咬緊牙根，忍住自己的衝動，N'Jadaka另一隻手撫上自己腫脹的乳頭，揉捏了起來。

 

　　「你可真是個瘋子。」那人說出的話幾乎是一陣喘息，N'Jadaka動了動腰，一聲悶哼把那三根手指插得更深，對方抽出手指，有把腿張的更開了一些，T'Challa握住那人的腳踝，把N'Jadaka的腿掛在了他的肩上，他拖過對方的身體，發怒紅腫的陰莖頂著微張的小口，N'Jadaka輕笑，卻又難耐的用屁股蹭著滾燙的柱身。

 

　　「誰知道──瓦干達尊貴的王子居然是這樣的變態。」T'Challa挺身，把頭部操了進去，N'Jadaka仰起頭，終於忍不住呻吟，但他那張壞嘴沒有停下的打算，「你可真是個壞哥哥，對自己的妹妹說謊，又喜歡操自己的堂弟，你這樣，以後要怎麼當國王呢？」他拉住對方的腰，直直撞到了底，把粗大的性器一口氣捅了進去，N'Jadaka發抖，腰部陣陣抽搐。

 

　　T'Challa沒有停頓，直接開始移動，火熱的陰莖在沒有潤滑完全的窄穴裡進進出出，他低頭就能看見對方被他拖出的腸壁，那些嫩肉緊咬著他，而蠕動的內壁像是要把他吞入、吸入，「等我當上國王──」他俯下身，雙手抱住N'Jadaka的肩，好固定住對方逐漸往後的身體，一個挺入，N'Jadaka只能用雙腿夾緊他的腰，張著的嘴沒有發出一點聲響。

 

　　「我就在王座上幹你，讓大家看看瓦干達最強的戰士是怎麼求饒的。」N'Jadaka咬著牙根，忍住嘴裡的嗚咽，「你可以坐在我的腿上，N'Jadaka。」他放慢了動作，緩緩的輾壓著對方最敏感的那點，「我會花時間，操到你哭出來。」

 

　　他慢慢的，小幅度的頂動著對方的前列腺，相當滿意N'Jadaka此刻的表情，為了忍住呻吟而咬緊下唇，他的確享受自己堂弟的聲音，但他更享受N'Jadaka閉嘴的樣子，那張辱人的嘴也只有這個時候會閉上，他有的是時間，而比起他急躁的堂弟，T'Challa有的是耐心，他能等，等到對方求饒，「你操得像個女人──」N'Jadaka斷斷續續地說，試圖激怒他壞心的堂哥。

 

　　「像個女人沒什麼不好。」他毫不費力的回嗆，現在幾乎是停下了動作，只是把性器深埋在那人的體內，「T'Challa──」對方的聲線終於露出了一點破綻，平時帶著調侃的語調慢慢被瓦解，「Fuck me，T'Challa，你最好狠狠的──」對方的話還沒說完，T'Challa已經動起了腰，他把性器抽出，幾乎要完全滑出，接著在一口氣插入。

 

　　N'Jadaka來不及閉上的嘴開始溢出呻吟，隨著T'Challa越快越狠的動作越來越大聲，雖然現在是深夜，但依舊有被人聽見的危險，他低頭堵住那人的嘴，用舌頭纏住那人的喘息，一個又一個的悶哼被他吞入嘴中，而N'Jadaka下身的嘴也一次又一次的接納他的撞擊。

 

　　肉體的碰撞聲在房間裡迴盪，他每一次深入都像是要把自己縫進對方的身體裡，他的囊袋拍打著N'Jadaka的臀肉，本來乾澀的肉穴也漸漸被他分泌出的前液給弄濕，白色又黏稠的的體液隨這他的動作流出，沿著臀縫，滴到了他的桌上。

 

　　對方嘴角流出口水，兩人的唾液全黏呼的混在一塊，N'Jadaka抱住他的肩，整個人顫抖，張大的眼眸裡是深不見的慾望，本該是褐色的眼現在幾乎全黑，他知道N'Jadaka快射了，三年的時間足夠讓他了解到自己的堂弟高潮時是什麼表情。

 

　　那人會緊閉雙眼，嘴裡發出一聲如野獸般的低吼，敏感的肉穴會絞緊，兩條無處安放的腿會發抖地掛在他的腰邊，接著腰部一陣抽搐，把所有精液射在自己的小腹上，唯有這時候N'Jadaka會短暫的露出滿足的微笑，看起來有點傻，卻又性感的不得了。

 

　　看著自己堂弟高潮的樣子，T'Challa沒有停下動作，開始毫無章法地動了起來，把裡面的內壁操軟，讓那些包著他的嫩肉把他吸住，「N'Jadaka──」他輕喚，這一叫要比剛剛所有對話都溫柔許多，一隻手放在N'Jadaka的後頸，最後一個挺身，他終於高潮。

 

　　他把滾燙的體液注入那人的體內，N'Jadaka一腳踩在他的胸前，使了點力想把他踢開，T'Challa抽出自己慢慢癱軟的性器，看這那些濁白的液體從穴口流出，「惡趣味。」N'Jadaka笑著說，嘴邊又掛上了痞笑，T'Challa理了理身上的睡袍，再次把自己穿戴整齊。

 

　　「晚安，N'Jadaka。」他說，轉身走向自己的床鋪，他知道，不需要半小時，就會有另一個人從床舖的另一端鑽進來，他也知道，對方會一絲不掛的貼著他，把臉埋在他的頸邊，唯有在不見五指的黑暗中才會偶爾的撒嬌。

 

　　他還沒睡，但他已經等不及要說早安了。

 

 

 

 

 

＿完


End file.
